revelationsuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sierra
"I'm gettin' sick of seein' the bastards. Always hoppin' around causin' a ruckus..." Commander Spane of the Turon Commonwealth Navy Description The Sierra is the most common WarMech in the Corre Republic Armed Forces. It was designed with one purpose in mind, to be the grunt of the RAF in any combat operation. While it doesn't particularly shine in any one respect, it is versatile and able to respond to a wide range of situations. History The Sierra has become an icon of sorts for the Republic Armed Forces. It has been deployed on thousands of missions across the Republic and has been involved in a number of wars. Without a doubt, it has managed to be a success for decades. While not particularly strong against heavier weapons, the Sierra is more than equipped to deal with infantry or lighter armored units. Wise opposing commanders will remember to be careful of the ripper missile launcher all Sierras are equipped with to inflict high damage to other WarMechs. Seeing as how the Sierra has been in service for so long it was inevitable that some of them would fall into the hands of rogue groups and criminal organizations. Adding the fact that this design has not drastically changed since its inception, it has meant that parts are readily available on the black markets. Today the Sierra remains the main WarMech fielded by Republic commanders whether on the border worlds or patrolling the streets on inner worlds. It is still in mass production across every world the Daloes Arms corporation has manufacturing facilities. Weapons & Equipment The main weapons on the standard Sierra is the 14D Ballistic Cannon in its right arm and the shoulder mounted 5-pack Buster Missle launcher. Careful pilots will rely primarily on the cannon to do most of the work, while only firing the buster missiles when targeting heavier enemies. When faced against infantry or lighter units, the Prungsten machine gun makes short work of its targets with its shrapnel rounds. Besides weaponry, the Sierra also comes equipped with a jumper pack that allows it to reposition itself across the battlefield in seconds. Whether fighting in the cramped streets of a city, or in rocky terrain, the Sierra is able to find its targets and destroy them in short order. Recent upgrades are capable of syncing together their onboard AI with the pike leader, or even higher command units, to have greater efficiency on the battlefield. Variants * SRA - K01 Developed for the Keepers of Peace pacifying garrisons, this version of the Sierra trades out its combat knife for additional machine gun ammunition and replaces its missile launcher for grenade launchers on either side of its chest. Notable Pilots * Tribune Serena Willow leads her troops from within the cockpit of her custom Sierra. Some have remarked that they have never seen a someone pilot a Sierra quite like Willow. Gallery Sierra WM Fromt-Rear.jpg Sierra WM Sides L-R.jpg Appearances "Rise of the Inquisitor" "Judgment Day" "Rain of Fire" Category:Lore Category:WarMechs